1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to separable electrodes arranged in an electrical circuit, and, more particularly, to such electrodes with means for eliminating or suppressing arcing on connecting and disconnecting of the electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a device having parts physically interrupting an electrical circuit can be subject to arcing in the region of interruption which can damage the device or severely impair its operation. Exemplary of but some of the devices which experience this difficulty are relay points, circuit switches, and plug and receptacle connectors.
Even if the voltages and currents handled by the circuit are maintained at a relatively low level, repeated making and breaking of the device parts, with resulting low level arcing, can have a cumulative undesirable effect. Specifically, such arcing substantially shortens the life of the device part make/break surface due to deterioration of the contact surfaces and also can induce undesirable interference in the operation of interconnected equipment. Pitting and welding of the contacting surfaces from arcing, for example, can also produce electrical circuit difficulties or malfunction.
It is not an unusual requirement that a device for interrupting an electrical circuit be located in an inflammable or combustible environment. Accordingly, it is desirable in that case to eliminate or substantially reduce arcing so as to avoid the possibility of explosion or fire.
It is, therefore, a desideratum to provide a device for arrangement in an electric circuit having parts which make and break circuit connection without producing arcing between the parts. It is also desirable that such means may be readily adaptable for restricted space applications, and be capable of operative utilization in a broad range of environments and over a substantial ambient temperature range.